loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris West
Iris West is a major character of the DC comics superhero, The Flash and is the main love interest of Barry Allen. She is also the aunt of Wally West, the first Kid Flash and grandmother of Bart Allen. Biography Iris is a reporter in Central City. She was killed by Reverse Flash later on. It is then revealed that Iris was originally from the 30th century and her death wouldn't be permanent due to a time paradox that compelled her parents to put her conciousness into a new body. Television Series The Flash In The Flash TV series, Barry and Iris have been best friends since childhood, but unknown to Iris, Barry has always been secretly in love with her. He has been in love with Iris his entire life, but has always been to afraid too confess how he really felt. When Barry is struck by lightning and goes into a coma, Iris is emotionally destroyed and finds solace with one of Barry's colleagues, Detective Eddie Thawne. In the first season when Barry awakens after being in a coma for almost entire year, he sadly discovers that Iris is in a serious relationship with Eddie . Despite their relationship, Barry still loves Iris and later during Christmas he finally gains the courage to confess his love, but he understands that she's already in a relationship. However, despite her claims to the contrary, Iris became jealous when Barry began a relationship with fellow journalist, Linda Park causing her to finally realize she is also in love with Barry. When Mark Mardon attacks Central City, she confesses her feelings and kisses Barry. Sadly when Barry goes back in time to prevent a Tsunami from destroying Central City, he altered the time line and thus Iris doesn't remember her actions in the initial timeline. During the first season, Iris remained completely unaware of Barry's secret identity as The Flash and doesn't learn the truth until towards the end of the first season. Later, towards the ending of the season, Eddie and Iris become engaged, but are torn apart as Eddie commits suicide to stop his descendant Eobard Thawne from being born. Since then, Iris has grieved over Eddie's death and doesn't date for a majority of the second season. She tries to support Barry when he contemplates getting into a serious relationship with Patty Spivot, even though that relationship falls apart due to Barry's work as the Flash and his fear that his enemy Zoom will find about her and kill her. However, during the course of the season, Iris slowly begins to realize how she really feels about Barry upon learning more of their future together. Eventually, Iris confesses her feelings to Barry, but their relationship is out on hold as Barry sadly loses his father. In the third season, Barry and Iris finally begin a romantic relationship and are now engaged. In Season Three, Barry acccidentally travels to the future and sees Iris being killed by an evil speedster who calls himself Savitar. He eventually learns that Savitar is actually an evil alternate version of Barry created when he formed a time remnant of himself in the future. Abandoned by his friends and family, Savitar decides to destroy Team Flash by killing Iris and letting Tea Flash rip itself apart. His plan to kill Iris fails do to H.R. Wells impersonatin her and dying in her place. Iris attempts to appeal to Savitar’s humanity, caressing his face and promising to be there for him. However, he decides he can't stand to live in a world where Barry can live happily with her while he can't, and continues battling Team Flash. When Savitar makes a last attempt to kill Barry, Iris shoots him throuh the back before embracing Barry. In the fourth season, Barry and Iris are reunited when Barry is freed from the Speed Force and they begin their wedding plans. Eventually during the four part crossover event between Supergirl, Arrow, The Flash and DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Barry and Iris alongside Oliver and Felicity finally get married with John officiating. Romances Barry Allen Barry and Iris have had a long-standing relationship during his time as the Flash. She was unaware of Barry's double life until they were married. When Iris is brough back to life, Iris and Barry live together in the 30th century. After Barry is sucked into the timestream following'' Crisis on Infinite Earths'', Iris disappears from the comics for awhile. When Iris was possessed by the Anti-Life Equation, it was Barry's kiss that brought her back. Captain Cold In Flashpoint, Captain Cold is the hero of Central City and Iris is attracted to him. Captain Cold only sees Iris as a prize and was planning on skipping the country with Iris in tow. When Iris found out that Captain Cold had killed Wally West, she overcame her attraction to him and killed him wih his freeze gun. Eddie Thawne(TV series) After Barry was stuck in a coma, Iris became emtionally distraught and vulnerable. She accepted a date offer from Detective Eddie Thawne and they created a stable relationship from there. When Barry awoke, however, it was apparent to everyone, including Eddie, that he and Iris still had feelings for another. Eddie breifly broke up with her because of this, but quickly asked her to renew their relationship and marry him. When Eddie comitted suicide to kill Eobard Thawne, Iris mourned him for a year. Gallery Iris West (The Flash).jpg|Iris West in The Flash (TV series). Barry & Iris.jpg 2185651-iris4.jpg Barry and Iris Wedding - Crisis on Earth-X Poster.jpg Barry and Iris Comic.jpg External Links *Iris West - Arrowverse Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Reporters/Journalists Category:DC Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Married Category:Love Triangle Category:TV Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests